Butterfly
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: RJ/OC/Casey "For what it's worth, she's a lot stronger than us alone." "And for what it's not worth, she's MIA."
1. Chapter 1: Dies

RJ and Dominic were quietly standing there, looking down at the white cloth that lay on the bed. The figure beneath had a white cloth over the head. The only thing exposed was the neck and bottom of the face.

RJ was standing there, quieter than he'd been in years. Dominic was unmoving and so quiet, like someone who had no idea what to say or do.

They were sad and the tears on their faces and the puffy, redness to their eyes showed just how upset they were.

"Was there... anything you could do?"

"No, RJ, she was too far gone by the time they figured out what was wrong."

RJ covered his face again. His fears were realized and he was holding his fears as best as could be expected of him. "Dang it."

Dominic collapsed onto the floor beside RJ's chair and let his forehead touch the mattress. He began to shake. "What can we do now? We're not a whole team."

"Dom, RJ, I'm sorry. The best we can do for now is let her rest in peace." Mao softly touched both of their shoulders as he knelt between them. "For they are not the only ones who have fallen today. You must remember those that have sacrificed for this world."

Dominic and RJ put their hands together like they were greeting a master and began their prayer for the young girl.

Mao stood up and turned to leave. He was just closing the door when-

"We have to try!"

"But, Dominic, if you or I mess up, we're dead. Remember that!"

Mao knew what they were talking about. To save her, RJ and Dominic would have to give up a spirit they possessed.

He closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: She's Here?

Casey turned around and stopped.

A woman was standing in the doorway. She wasn't a lady, but certainly not a girl. Her hair was a smooth black with streaks of white and yellow all over the place. Her eyes were a serene shade of brown that could easily calm the nerves. Her complexion was a copper-tinted ivory. Something about her made Casey think of Pao Zhua.

"Hi! Welcome to JKP! I'm Casey. What can I get you today?"

She shrugged. "What's good?" Her voice was soft.

Casey smiled and guided her over to a chair. "Well, what are you in the mood for?" he asked, taking out the menu from his apron.

She smiled as Casey handed her the menu. "I'm not particular. How about the Tiger's Mouth. Is that any good?"

Casey shrugged. "There's so many pizzas that I haven't tried 'em all. You want the special for today, then?"

She smiled again. "Sure. Whatever it is, surprise me." She gave him back the menu.

Casey gave her a quick smile and went into the back room. "Hey, we've got another house special."

Fran nodded. "Alright, one Soy and Cheddar coming up!"

Casey went back into the front to help ring up a customer who was paying for their meal. As he finished up, he noticed the girl was sitting by herself and staring at the different condiments on the table, as if she had no idea what to do with herself.

Casey made sure there wasn't anyone in dire need of his help before he approached again. "Erm, what's your name?"

"Me?" She looked at him and then laughed. "Ah, I shouldn't be rude! My name is Juniper. June, for short." She gestured to the empty seat across from her at the booth. "It's no rush right now. Care to eat with me?"

RJ watched as Casey sat down and his eyes widened.

So, she was here. Then something must be wrong...


	3. Chapter 3: Nightingale

RJ was training Theo and Lily while Casey watched from the sidelines.

Casey's mind wasn't on the trio before him, it was on the girl from the day before. She was so full of wisdom and yet she sounded not much older than Casey. Was it possible she might be a Pao Zhua Master and she just so happens to like being a citizen?

"Casey!"

He ducked as Theo's tonfa went flying over his head, hitting the wall.

"Casey, why aren't you jumping in?" RJ asked.

"I'm just a bit distracted, that's all." Casey stood up and stretched. "I'm going for a run."

They bid him farewell as he left.

Casey couldn't stop thinking about her! Was it something she said? Something she did? Or was he imagining things? After all, she wasn't exactly "the One" for Casey, was she? Wouldn't there be more connection? Or was he just being over dramatic like Theo?

He didn't know how long he'd been running, but he felt like it was forever and he was having trouble knowing when it was.

What snapped him back was when his Solar Morpher beeped, signaling danger.

Casey snapped to it, changing course to follow the coordinates that had been sent to him. He arrived in time to see that all the Rangers were in trouble and he jumped right in, without hesitation. He struck back and was happy to find that he had the strength and power to force Dai Shi's minion's back. He twisted and struck low, knocking down several of them. He stood up and waited for Dai Shi's head minion, Periot, to make her move.

"Silly cat, you can't beat me. You're not even good enough to catch me!" She lunged over Casey's head and flew back to the other Rangers, grabbing RJ's shoulder. "Not even wolfy can beat me. Isn't he your mentor? If your mentor can't, what makes you think you can?"

Casey had a good feeling she was right. He didn't care, he had to try.

He was beaten fairly quickly and, like the other Rangers, was demorphed by one blow.

They were all down and saw Periot approaching. She laughed and raised her hand, creating a rather large sphere that had demorphed them. "Say goodbye, Rangers."

Casey ducked and braced for impact, but he heard someone.

"Not so fast!"

"There you are! Bird Master!"

They looked up and Casey's jaw practically hit the floor. It was the stranger from the parlor!

"June!"

"I'm not a Bird Master, silly." She clasped her hands behind her and rocked onto the balls of her feet. "I'm not about to let you kill my two brethren."

RJ groaned and tried to get up, along with Dominic. June looked behind her.

"Ah, don't get up!" She shoved them both back down. "You'll only make the injuries worse." She patted them both on the head and, because she was crouching, shot into the air in a spiral, creating a white blanket over the Rangers. "For now, stay there. I can handle her."

"June!" RJ called, trying to get up.

June didn't listen. She landed between the enemy and the allies. She brought her hands up, right in front of her body. The backs of her hands faced Periot and her left foot was pointed straight at Periot as her back leg bent to cushion her left. She lowered her shoulders and tipped her head down.

"Ah, that stance!" Periot laughed. "Well, it would seem the Nightingale Master has made her entrance. Well, we'll see how strong you really are."

"Come," June said, smirking. "You think a bird can beat a bird? Let's see who's better."

"Parrots!" Periot said, stomping her foot and shooting at June.

June twisted to the side, bringing her left foot around in a circle and she shifted her weight. She went down on her right foot as Periot flew right over her head, just missing her hair. She resumed her stance, but faced the same direction. Periot came from behind.

This time, June made contact. She moved both hands forward and then up. The fluid motion allowed her to twist and she struck Periot with the back of her wrist, sending Periot spinning wildly away. June stood up, and huffed.

"Somehow, I thought that would be tough."


	4. Chapter 4: Single Grudge?

Casey winced as June put another bandaid on his face. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're such a wimp," she said, jokingly.

Casey smiled. "Yeah, apparently I am."

RJ was pacing around. "June..."

Casey quickly escaped the line of fire. They had experienced the wrath of a Pao Zhua Master.

"How could you?" June hissed, venomous words dropping like flies at RJ's feet. "You know that the Order of the Claw doesn't support Power Rangers as a method of fighting. Why are you using the Ranger's Morphing Grid like this?"

RJ scratched his cheek before he composed himself. "Look, we've got a real threat. This isn't some 'oh well, our power is enough', June! You need to stop living in the past. The future demands more power and they don't have it."

June rose to her feet. "If that's the case, why haven't you trained them?" she yelled, slamming her flat palms against the table Casey had been sitting on just a moment prior. "What's wrong with you? Are you so deaf and blind you don't want them to learn it?"

RJ had no defense, but Dominic saved him.

"That was us, they're different. Besides, we were children when we were made into masters!"

That hung in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Casey interrupted. "What does that mean?"

Dominic sighed and pulled his shirt to the left and his collar showed the mark of the Order. June sighed and pulled her sleeve up to expose her left forearm to expose her outline of the mark of the Order. RJ shrugged.

"We were kids. It was about the time when Dominic and I were twelve. June was barely ten. We had mastered our animals so well that some of the Pao Zhua Masters wanted to train us in their animal spirits. But, back then, we had to become a master before then."

Dominic cut in. "But we were young and a bit reckless. Moments after we became masters, we discovered that June had surpassed us. She was a Grand Master, kinda like Master Mao. She's a prodigy, or she used to be. June surpassing us made us more reckless."

June sighed and shook her head. "I lost my life trying to rescue them from..." She gritted her teeth and put her left fist on her hip and raised her right, like she was super angry at the duo. "I saved their sorry hides from the avalanche they started!"

RJ and Dominic winced away from her. She leaned closer to them, her fists on her hips. She looked like she was about to kill them both.

Casey got in between. "Hey, erm, for now, cane we just be friends? Look, there's nothing to argue about. I'm sure-"

June reached out and touched Casey's head. "If I wasn't already a master, I would've dealt with them years ago. Past squabbles are nothing. We tend to hold grudges for a couple of months and it goes away." She gave Casey a kind smile before she stood up. "But I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll be going now." She stretched a bit and then smiled at RJ and Dominic.

Both of them winced.

She sauntered down the stair and out of sight.

Casey looked at Dominic and RJ. "What did you guys go through as kids? Seems like a rough friendship."

Dominic answered that one. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "But by a stroke of miracle, she became our third and final member. Students at Pao Zhua are trained in groups of three. This is meant to spur it forward. Compete for your Master's affection." He closed his eyes and shrugged. "RJ and I were old enough to be Pao Zhua apprentices."

RJ covered Dominic's mouth. "Hush! You know we can't tell them! It's against what Master Mao said!"

"What else can I tell them?" Dominic asked. "It's not like they're gonna scream it out to the world if they know."

RJ sighed and sat on the floor, across from Theo and Lily. "Casey, sit down. All of you might want to sit down to hear this one."


	5. Chapter 5: A Past, Prt 1

-_flashback_-

RJ slumped in his chair. "Wah."

"Oh, stuff it." Dominic was standing nearby, his back on the wall, and his arms crossed. "So what? That was one time."

"Right, whatever." RJ grumbled to himself.

They had lost their third person, another boy, to a very dark power, death. Their third member had succumb to a terminal illness and had recently died. It had been a plague that had hit the school. Several other students had survived, but majority struck were killed.

RJ had been lucky to have missed it, as he was already eleven-years-old and had to spend a lot of time around the Pao Zhua Masters so they could train his soul to show his spirit and teach him the techniques.

Dominic had been lucky because he had been already sick and was isolated because it was the flu. His raking coughs and ravenous fever pretty much saved him from the plague.

But their third member, who had been chosen just days after the plague had started, had died. He had a terminal illness, tuberculosis, and then the plague.

So now, the duo was awaiting their separation to another school, to be far away from the death all around them.

Master Mao stepped in and smiled. "It seems there's a student of your caliber who wants to join you. Now, be nice, she's not exactly-"

RJ jumped up. "HEY!"

Dominic saw her, too.

She made an "eek" and hid behind Mao again.

RJ crossed his arms. "Master Mao, she's just a baby!"

"She's not a baby, RJ. Now, she's not the exact same age as the two of you, she's much younger. For now, we will say she's two years behind you." He knelt down and touched the girl's head and smiled. "RJ, Dominic, meet your new friend, June. June, these are RJ and Dominic."

She clung to Master Mao's shoulder, but greeted them all the same.

"So, how old is she really?" Dominic asked.

"Let's see, the two of you are roughly ten, so, that would make her five."

"Six," she mumbled in correction. She looked embarrassed to have said anything and tucked her head into Mao's shoulder.

"Now, you'll be okay, June. They just need to get used to you. I'll be here to train the three of you." He stood up again. "I will train the three of you on how to become a strong team so you will surpass all thoughts of doubt. The three of you are easily the outcasts."

-_end_-

"For nearly twenty months, we trained our butts off."

Dominic sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back. "I won't forget the first time we brought out our spirits. That was the most terrifying thing I could've ever experienced."

-_flashback_-

"Focus. Don't let anything outside of you interfere with it."

RJ felt it growing. It was warm, hot, raging, calm, everything and... nothing. The power was so overwhelming!

Dominic felt the fear, the strength, everything that could go wrong.

But the two of them felt something warm and gentle pulling them to the surface of all that they felt. Something was shining over their heads, shedding lights all over them.

RJ reached out and the light yanked him out of the depths and his eyes opened. Dominic wasn't far behind him.

RJ looked right at June, sitting between him and Dominic, like always. Dominic looked at her, and the duo realized she was still struggling with her darkness.

June's darkness was just that. Dark, cold, menacing, consuming. Something was growing inside of her and taking away from her. She began to quake with fear. How was she going to find her way up and out? How was this darkness going to let her go?

She suddenly screamed and was physically thrown back. She landed a few feet from where she'd been, flat on her back. She slowly got up, shaking so hard that her hair was falling around her head. June wasn't able to get up fully.

Mao and the duo ran to her aid. He scooped her up and Dominic and RJ sat with Mao. Her trembling finally stopped and she managed to stop crying long enough to tell them what she felt and what she saw.

RJ understood. It had been June's warm heart and kind words that had always pulled him and Dominic through the worst of things. Maybe, just maybe, they could be her voice of kindness and heart of gold. It worked for them.

-_end_-

It was as if the air was dark and untouchable.

Casey spoke up. "So, what happened?"


	6. Chapter 6: A Past, Prt 2

-_flashback_-

June was curled up and rocking back and forth on her feet. She was watching RJ and Dominic do their usual practices.

Without her animal spirit, June had no sense of training, like they did. June was at a loss as to what she was supposed to do. With a sigh, she got up and made her way down to them, but RJ and Dominic stopped when they saw her. They didn't want her to feel left out.

But they did figure out how old she really was.

RJ and Dominic were almost eleven, she was almost five. She was six years behind them, but on-par with sparing with them. Somehow, that six years made a large difference in her latent power of her animal spirit. Right now, June was completely behind.

RJ ran over to tag her for a game of tag when they felt something strange nearby. Dominic stopped and looked back. That was a bad idea.

The trio saw something black with a feathered purple aura shooting out, coming right at them. June ran forward and threw her arms up. Something white shot off her and soared over the school, consuming the black thing and then she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

Mao seemed to arrive just on cue and scooped her up. "It would seem you've found your animal spirit. The grace of the Swan."

RJ and Dominic were so happy. They jumped around Mao, trying to congratulate June as she clung to Mao's cloths, like she was afraid to fall.

-_end_-

"That was the first time we thought something was wrong."

"How so?"

Theo, Casey, and Lily jumped a mile and saw Swoop, Finn, and Phant standing there.

"Come, sit, it's about to get worse," RJ said, as lightly as he could.

They obeyed and sat behind the trio. Well, Swoop actually remained standing.

-_flashback_-

They were practicing their stances and their way of movement. June's was flowing and graceful, just like it should be. RJ was as sturdy and strong as the Bear, so, his movements were sharp and decisive. Dominic was swift and silent like a Boa, so, his movement came in swift and cut the air quietly.

Mao wasn't able to supervise them, he said that there were some strange students he needed to look into.

The boys didn't think anything of it, but June kept asking them if they thought he was coming back. Eventually, they completed their practice and Mao still hadn't returned. June was the first to run off to find what was wrong.

RJ was about to follow when Dominic sneered at him again.

"You're such a suck-up! Why should we follow her? You're so conceited."

RJ whipped around. "What'd you call me, ya lizard-lip?"

-_end_-

"You guys seriously still weren't getting along?" Theo asked.

RJ shrugged. "It's a give and take relationship. If it wasn't for June's constant peaceful aura, we would've killed each other long ago."

-_flashback_-

June found Mao. But her screams echoed throughout the entire school. It was shrill and full of fear.

RJ and Dominic didn't hear it. They were already pretty far from the school. Dominic had run to catch his breath from RJ and RJ had followed because he wasn't done making Dominic cower in fear. The duo had reached a heavily wooded area.

RJ was about to strike Dominic from behind when Dominic ducked and RJ went right over him. RJ rolled a bit and hit something.

It chinked when he hit it.

The duo looked up.

An enormous, crystal shot out of the ground, towering over the trees. It was forest green and there was someone inside. RJ touched the crystal and it cracked, severely. Dominic grabbed RJ back and the duo watched the crack ascend out of sight. The figure, whomever they were, shattered with the crystal.

Then they heard it.

A howling scream from down below, where the school was.


	7. Chapter 7: A Past, Prt 3

RJ shuddered. "That was when we realized it was happening."

"The day we fear as Pao Zhua students," Dominic said. "The day you die."

-_flashback_-

June was running away from something that was drenched in that darkness with the black aura feathering off it. June stumbled and collapsed at RJ and Dominic's feet. The aura feathered off and grabbed her ankle.

RJ surged forward and his hand raised into a bear claw. He tore the aura away and tugged June to her feet. "Time to see if we've got what it takes."

June cowered behind Dominic and RJ as the duo used their animal spirits to assist them. June covered her ears and sat down, crying.

RJ tore through the aura and was able to give Dominic an opening. Dominic's hand shot out and struck right in the heart of the aura. It dispersed and vanished amongst the trees. RJ was turning when something caught him just behind his neck and yanked him into the trees.

Dominic went to get him when something also pulled him through the trees.

June was alone and vulnerable. She was stifling the world with her hands and was blinding the world with her tears. She was alone and scared and now, she could see what had taken her two friends and separated her from them.

She stood up and slowly started walking to stand between where they'd stood. She let go of her fear and the darkness in her eyes began to consume her. She had to find her strength, her power, her will to fight back...

She found it.

June twisted around and captured the ghost that had tried to get her from behind. She twisted again and the ghost vanished. She raised her hands to make a gentle, swooping motion she'd seen Master Swoop use a few times. As she brought her hands down and sweep to the right, she caught RJ's foot, twisting and pulling him away from the ghosts. She caught Dominic's foot in the same manor, sweeping him down beside her.

June reached down and grabbed the duo. She opened her eyes fully and she jumped. The two boys were still recovering from being taken away that they didn't have time to catch their breath when she jumped. June landed on a rather thick branch and set the two down.

RJ was about to say something when they felt the aura coming back. It was his turn to act and he used the spirit of the Bear to strike down the nearest tree, trying to distract it. He was lunging passed them when June sent up the enormous Swan again.

-_end_-

"They always tell us not to use our spirits unless we need them." RJ closed his eyes. "But for some reason, they didn't tell us why."

Dominic interrupted Finn. "We know why. Using the spirit causes strain on the body when not used properly. We fought with our spirits, and we suffered."

-_flashback_-

"Dom! June!"

RJ was separated from them again. He was running along the trees, trying to find a way back to them. June's Swan was still towering over them and RJ was sure that someone from the school would've seen it by now.

He saw Dominic. But not June. Dominic looked like he'd been crying.

"RJ! Don't! It's right there!"

RJ skidded to a halt, but much too late. The black aura exploded again and there was an avalanche. RJ lunged forward and knocked Dominic under a ledge. They were able to withstand the tumbling mountain.

-_end_-

"That was the last time we saw June's Swan."

Finn suddenly smiled. "We found you afterwords. I remember. June was already long-gone by the time we got her home."

Casey closed his mouth. "What happened after that?"


	8. Chapter 8: A Past, Prt 4

-_flashback_-

"June can't be..."

Mao slowly knelt beside the two boys, who were sitting on a bench. "Yes, she died trying to get us up the mountain faster. We found you two moments after the avalanche settled."

"Then how do you know she's dead?" RJ demanded, getting up and balling his hands into fists. "You haven't even found her body yet!"

"When you become a real master, you can sense when a spirit changes."

Dominic collapsed into tears. It was unusual for the boys of the school to cry, but they had grown used to June.

No, it wasn't just June. It was her childlike innocence that kept them together, because she'd say something and they'd just be a three-man circus, having fun and learning from each other.

Mao slowly got up. "Come, maybe you can find her. Masters Swoop and Phant are having trouble."

-_end_-

Casey understood. "You guys found her."

"And, in turn, we sacrificed our first ever spirits to save her." RJ nodded. "For a long time, everything was fine, until Dom and I had to find our own ways. Pao Zhua just wasn't cutting it. We needed a life outside of school."

Casey looked at Dominic. "When did you pass the Master's Test?"

"A few days before the Avalanche. It didn't go to our heads, mind you. We pretended like it never happened. I left to find my creative curve in the world."

"I left to find a life that suited my inner wolf."

"And she stayed behind, right?" Lily asked.

"Wrong. She went to train Ninja's in the mountains." RJ shrugged at the gawking faces and Dominic imitated the gesture.

Together they said; "It's still being a teacher."

Casey blinked. "What was that?"

Everyone was staring at RJ and Dominic.

Finn stood up. "RJ, what's the meaning of this?" he asked, infuriated.

RJ stood up, Dominic following his lead. "This isn't any kind of trickery. We saved June's life by sacrificing our own spirits. The Swan, the Bear, and the Boa fused and gave the three of us a spirit. The three of us have the Butterfly spirit."

"The spirit of Rebirth," Swoop whispered. "The legendary spirit of a second life."

RJ nodded. "Which is why our Master's Tattoos are so different. In our own right, someone has recognized us as masters. Only I was accepted as a Pao Zhua Master and inducted into the Order. June, despite her strength, hasn't been fully realized by her spirit."

"So," Finn said, standing up. "This whole time, right under our noses, three students became three masters."

RJ shrugged. "June's still considered too young and Dom is still considered a 'lose cannon', so, not really. But, I will admit this; June is a strict teacher. If you learn from her, you'll come out stronger." RJ smiled in Casey's direction.

Casey's mind was working in overdrive. June was a powerful Pao Zhua "Master", but then why would she keep bringing up the Power Rangers? She's not really a master. Would she teach Casey? After all, she was student-less. If he asked nicely, then maybe she would?

The alarm sounded and everyone looked at RJ's monitors.

There was an attack at the local park. Periot was destroying benches and chasing people, along with an army of Rinshi. She was happy to destroy everything she could.

"Ah, now, I would say, let's go, but you guys aren't in any condition to fight." RJ got up. "So, sadly, this one falls on June's shoulders..."

-June-

She watched Periot, wanting to know what Pariot was looking for. Despite all she'd been taught, this was the best way to know the intended target.

Suddenly, June felt it. Periot's direction. She knew where the parrot was heading!

She took off from her perch on the light post. She soared towards the small corner parlor.

June entered JKP and saw Casey was still a bit hurt, but, he was on his feet. Something inside of her felt relief. But it was short-lived as the realization hit her. Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, and Dom wouldn't be able to hold their own against Periot! But, they were busy running a pizza cafe. How would she warn them before Periot came into the vicinity?

Casey looked up right then and their eyes met. June didn't have to say a word and Casey's smile diminished to a frown of worry. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

June turned around and darted outside again. She could hear Periot's reign of destruction coming closer. She decided she'd take on Periot to buy Casey some time to warn RJ and the others about the coming storm. She ran through the crowds, her mind hoping that Casey would alert them in time.


End file.
